


Suffer No Longer

by Bonnerin0



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) aint relevant right away but its a thing, Minimal wolfie this time sorry everyone, Mmm another BoTW story, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Southern Twilight (Linked Universe), Thats gonna be my brand just yall wait, This is real mean to Wild, To avoid confusion, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild will also be referred to as Link until The Chain™ comes into play, no beta we die like (spoilers redacted), partial corruption, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: They say the hero lies dormant beneath the ground after the Calamity; that he was recovering in order to finish what he started.The Yiga Clan couldn't allow the hero to return and seal away their savior for good, so they concoct a plan. Whether it was successful or not is...up for interpretation.OrLink awakens to find himself a little different from what he remembers. Struggling ensues._____As per usual, I'd like to thank the LU discord server for letting me outline this while giving me feedback and suggestions!
Comments: 27
Kudos: 197





	1. Prologue : Of Yiga Footsoldiers and Resurrected Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again broskis.
> 
> I'm back on my bs (hurting Wild), but this time it's plot-relevant suffering!!   
> The Linked Universe honestly takes a back seat to Wild's BoTW related suffering, but I swear the other boys gain some relevance later on.

The hero had to be around here somewhere.   
  
  
It simply wasn’t possible to vanish from the face of Hyrule, the Yiga footsoldier thought to themselves as they traversed the expanse of the Great Plateau. Climbing up the blasted thing only made their irritation worse, so it was a kindness to say they were a little irked with their fruitless search. A soft growl rumbled beneath their mask as they reached down and pulled a rolled-up sheet of parchment paper out of their bag, before opening the thing and looking it over. The map was vague in its directions- the “shrine” markings were faded, the lines that sectioned off regions blended into the strokes meant to be Hyrule’s rivers- even the compass rose was a little wonky. It was a stretch to even call it a map, truthfully.  
  
  
Knowledge of the Sheikah-built shrines that littered Hyrule was scarce to the Yiga clan; their departure from the main tribe 10,000 years ago had been hasty and rushed, leaving little opportunity to collect anything other than the bare necessities. As a result, they had little more than a rough outline of where everything important was, detailed things such as shrine locations were left up in the air.   
  
  
If they had to find something, it would come to them if given time. Anything else they engineered themselves with what little their leaders could grab on their way out.  
  
  
Alas, complaining would get them nowhere. With a little more force than necessary, they rolled the parchment back up and tucked it away before carrying on. The decorative black tuft on the strap of their mask swayed in the gentle breeze as they continued their trek, passing various bokoblin camps that seemingly couldn’t care less about their presence. The things were so stupid that it was hilarious...they contemplated throwing a rock at them just to see what would happen. It would be hilarious, no doubt about it. Stooping down, they picked up a pebble from its place in the dirt and gave it a few experimental tosses. In order to judge its weight of course. They didn't want to kill the things, just mess with them a little...  
  
  
Unfortunately, their mischief-making was interrupted by the sight of a stone structure in the distance. With renewed vigor, they dropped the tiny rock and jogged up the slope to the door of the shrine. The Yiga clan footsoldier could tell that this shrine was special, it radiated power that the other shrines simply did not. Not to mention its architecture was slightly different. It was built to blend in more to the surrounding area; to look more like a rocky outcropping then a shrine. They knew better though. They knew it was built with a very special purpose, they could feel it. Something very important was laid to rest here…   
  
  
Giggling to themselves, they cracked their knuckles as they stood in front of the entrance. Its doors were firmly closed to them but they would not allow such a minor inconvenience to deter them. Reaching into their bag, they pulled out a small chip. On its shiny surface sat a string of ancient Sheikah script, with the other side containing an engraving of the upside-down eye that the Yiga had adopted as their symbol. Briefly running their fingers over the doorway rewarded them with the discovery of tiny slot, which they wasted no time inserting the chip into.   
  
  
The Yiga footsoldier stepped back as the soft blue lights flashed crimson, before the doors to the shrine opened with a seemingly reluctant groan. Leaving the chip where it was, they sauntered into the interior of the structure while digging around in the numerous packs around their hips. It had to be in here somewhere…this whole trip would be for naught if they didn’t bring the serum!  
  
  
“Aha! There you are-” They cooed as their fingers finally curled around a glass vial with a cork stuffed into the top. Holding it up to the minimal light that managed to force its way in, they gave the contents a playful shake and giggled at the serum’s apparent aversion to being jostled. It honest to Ganon glared at them with multiple golden, hateful eyes. Oh yes, if this didn’t take down the hero they didn’t know what would!  
  
  
Vial of Malice in hand, they hummed to themselves as they hopped down a ledge and continued into the main chamber. In the center was a mechanical nightmare, at least to their tech-deficient eyes. Various paths of tubing connected into one dome shape, from which cerulean sheets of light came down to a raised parallel basin. Upon closer inspection there appeared to be a body inside. A body that should be drowning in the glowing fluid that encased them, but in the footsoldier’s opinion, drowning was the least of their worries. The body’s entire left side had been scorched to hell.   
  
  
Looking at the corpse for too long made them physically ill, so they elected to move on with their mission; getting this Malice into that dormant hero. At first it seemed impossible, with the solid barrier around the rejuvenating pool that encapsulated the hero, but a little prodding exposed a hole in the upper dome. They could assume it was to let in clean air for the hero to breathe once he woke, but they could make use of it in a different way.   
  
  
Uncorking the vial, they stood on their tip-toes as they poured the hateful serum into the hole. A morbid fascination compelled them to watch as the thick sludge dripped through the mesh that was supposed to keep most substances out, and dripped into the sky blue pool. At that moment, they knew they had done their job.   
  
  
The water itself began to stir and slosh as if something was jostling it, but the only one remotely capable of that was the somewhat dead hero. The footsoldier did a little jig as they watched the liquid twitch and shudder as it submitted to the Malice. Oh, Master would be so pleased with their report! They didn’t even stay to watch the rest of the show! The faster they got the arduous trek back to the hideout over with, the faster they could enjoy constant praise and rewards from the rest of the clan.  
  
  
Corking the empty vial, they took one last look at the hero’s blank expression. They imagined he would look even more handsome when the Malice worked its magic on him…   
A sigh breezed out from the sides of their mask as they headed towards the exit and into the late afternoon sun. Gloved fingers recollected the chip from earlier, and slipped it back into their pack along with the empty vial as they strolled down the subtle hill. With a pleased air about them, they set out to return to the hideout.   
  
  
Their dreams of seeing the princess’s downfall were suddenly much more tangible.  
  
  
\- - - -    
  
  
Oh sweet Hylia, he had a headache.   
  
  
Link groaned to himself as he rolled onto his side, his incisors sinking into his lower lip as his hands tangled in his flaxen hair. Squeezing his eyes shut, he drew a breath in and then forced it out. Deep breaths. Deep breaths were supposed to help… weren’t they? No proof to base this assumption on came to mind, but it appeared to be working anyway.   
  
  
When the throbbing pain behind his eyes subsided into a dull ache, he finally sat up and looked around. It was so dark… so cold…  
  
  
Link pursed his lips as he crawled out of the now-empty basin, his limbs shaking in their attempts to support his weight. His long blonde hair cascaded down his marred back as he looked around the mostly barren chamber. The bountiful questions that flowed through his mind would receive no answers as long as he sat there, so he steeled his nerves and stumbled out of the building and into the light.   
  
  
Even the weakened light of the early morning burned.   
  
  
A strangled sob escaped him as he scrambled back into the shade of the Shrine, grasping and clawing frantically at his face in an attempt to tear off the scalding flesh and rid himself of the pain. Rivulets of blood trailed down his hands, one bringing more of the crimson fluid to the surface than the other, but the pain did not subside- only intensify. Tears fell from his eyes in tandem with whimpers from his lips as he pressed his right palm to the fresh cuts on his face. It did little to stop the bleeding, but it was better than nothing.   
  
  
Ocean blue eyes darted to the doorway, before closing as a trembling sigh fled his lungs. Link had to go out there. His purpose- his destiny- waited for him out in the world of light. But it would not remain there forever, waiting for him to get his ducks in a row in an ancient structure somewhere in who-the-hell-knows, Hyrule. As he contemplated his plan of action, something clicked in his head. His left hand had done more damage than his right. Pulling appendages away from his face, he sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes widened.  
  
  
What in Hylia’s name was wrong with his hands? Or hand, rather.   
  
  
Horror swirled in his gut as he stared at the backs of his hands; the right being perfectly healthy and the left being dyed onyx and maroon with… something. Veins of burgundy snaked down the limb and coiled around his digits. The left’s nails had morphed into claws that blended with his fingers seamlessly in terms of pigment. The winding lines stopped abruptly where his nailbeds would have been, being the only indication of where his "nails" began and his skin ended. Particles flaked away from his skin and floated aimlessly in the nearby air, before fading into nothingness as if they never existed at all. Whatever his arm was made of seemed to replace the flakes just fine, however. It was off. It was wrong. Even with his limited knowledge of the world, he knew it shouldn’t be like this, but anything further than that evaded him.   
  
  
Swallowing his anxiety, Link forced all thoughts of his arm's odd coloration and properties out of his head as he crawled over to the two chests in the room. Sliding on the worn shirt and trousers from the first one was delightful, but the cloak tucked away in the second was what really soothed his nerves. The black fabric swallowed him up, its hood hiding his face and repelled the light just as he desired.  
  
  
Armed with the protective embrace of his trusty cloak, Link emerged once again into the sun. It burned a little less this time around, and upon further pondering, he realized it was primarily his left that reacted so poorly to the daylight. A mental note was made to pay extra attention to how his left reacted to the world around him.   
  
  
Not stopping to enjoy the view offered to him, Link walked away from the shrine with purpose. He had to know the cause of his affliction, admiring the scenery would yield none of the results he craved. 


	2. Chapter 1: Of Awakenings and Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 
> 
> i have no excuse. im sorry.

Finding his footing in the world was difficult, but not unbearably so. Link found himself able to get by on dishes he whipped up on the go and weapons he "borrowed" from monsters who would surely be thrilled to have less weight on their shoulders. The Great Plateau was only a sliver of what was truly out there though, he could feel it in his bones.    
  
Unfortunately, he had neither the resources nor the knowledge to explore, so he was bound to the raised chunk of land. That never stopped him from speculating about the surrounding area, looking out into the vast beyond from the crumbling borders of the plateau passed the time quickly and filled him with a sense of purpose and longing.

Pieces of himself were missing out there, scattered among the terrain, and calling out to him.

The shrines were his first clue that something was amiss, beyond his arm and eye of course. Touching the slate to the pedestal for the first time yielded no results. Neither did the second or third or fourth times. It was only when he grew frustrated and slammed his malice-ridden fist down on the dais with a snarl of "How in Hylia's name am I supposed to get answers when nothing will cooperate?!" did the shrine finally grant him entry. 

After his outburst, Link murmured a quiet apology to the stone as his arm throbbed eerily. 

The puzzle within proved simple enough and the Magnesis rune he gained would prove helpful later down the line. Each challenge after bestowed him with another rune- another tool to carry him closer to his goal...which he was still in the dark about. Occasionally his left arm would pulse when he walked along the stretch of rubble closest to Hyrule Castle, but that was all he had to go off of. 

When the shrines were cleared and their gifts tucked neatly away in his slate, Link deemed himself ready to explore the withered temple he strolled past on his first expedition out of the Shrine of Resurrection. Link opted out of exploring its ruins sooner when he felt the air around its walls drop several degrees, the wind picking up in an attempt to wrench the charcoal-colored hood down and expose him to the blistering sun.   
  
Now, as his worn leather shoes stepped over piles of dirt and mechanical corpses, he felt he was worthy of the knowledge within.   
  
Electric blue irises combed over the rubble with care, scanning for spare trinkets or weapons he could use on his journey. Instead, they fell on the statue of the Goddess. Despite the moss that clung to Her frame and the cracks in Her foundation, She lost none of the regal air about Her over the years. A mere glance in Her direction stole the air from his lungs.   
  
Link did not feel welcome in Her presence.   
  
Ascending the stairs, Link knelt before the statue and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and folded his hands with as much reverence as he could muster, before murmuring a soft prayer for strength. She knew he would need it, but would not give it to him for free. His four collected spirit orbs were taken into Her care, while one heart container was exchanged.  
  
 _“Go, and bring peace to Hyrule…”_   
  
Link scurried down the steps with as much speed as was respectful, and trotted out through the left side. The lack of a wall made that part easy, it was climbing that would be difficult. At least, he thought it would be, until his eyes landed on the oddly placed ladder that ran parallel to what was left of the Temple of Time’s left wall.   
  
Chuckling breathily, Link ascended the ladder and hoisted himself onto the fragile roof. Link hummed his approval at the new expansive view of the plateau, before catching sight of an unopened chest sitting innocently a few feet away. He gave an experimental downward push with his hands, before rising to his feet and gingerly making his way to the treasure. The last thing he wanted was to further damage this already crumbling relic.   
  
As the hero crawled into the compact room the ground trembled beneath him. His hands flew up to shelter his neck as he made himself as small as he could manage, all while squeezing his eyes shut and praying the building didn’t collapse.   
  
The shaking subsided, but the infuriated roaring in the distance did not.   
  
Daring to look up, Link gazed past the hem of his hood and at the distant Hyrule Castle. His left hand seizing without his command as the silhouette of a boar twisted and coiled around the spires. It screamed its fury into the sky before sinking back into the castle. Link flexed his left fingers one by one, before heaving a shuddering sigh. There was no doubt in his mind now. He was connected to whatever _that_ was.   
  
The mere thought made his stomach turn.   
  
With trembling fingers, Link opened the lid of the chest. Its hinges had grown rusted and weathered over the decades, but it complied all the same. Inside lay a contraption of wood and cloth. Pulling it from its home, Link tilted his head as he opened and closed the device gingerly.   
  
He wondered…  
  
A brief scan over the opposite edge told him that the fall _probably_ would not be fatal if his plan did not work out. Perfect. Link jumped out of the little room through the opening on the opposite wall and pulled open his new toy. The wind rushed in to fill the cloth above his head and carried away his delighted giggles as he glided down to the earth. He hugged the paraglider before tucking it away into his slate once he was stable. This would surely come in handy.   
  


  
Link was starting to miss the plateau. Just a little bit.    
  
Sure it was isolated from the rest of Hyrule and lost its unpredictability a long time ago but at the very least it didn’t scare him half to death every five paces. He could handle it though. He knew it.   
  
Food was rarely in high demand thanks to his talent with a cooking pot and a little help from Koko and Cottla, and his skills with a blade were enough to get him out of trouble for the most part. He learned quickly that everything had a use. Everything. Monster parts, however terrible they were in cooking, made wonderful companions with bugs as ingredients in elixirs. Broken weapons packed plenty of punch when thrown, and bombs paired with stasis were a force to be reckoned with.    
  
Despite all these new tidbits of knowledge Link was still lost about what he became. About who he used to be.   
  
About a month into his journey Link was given a moment to reflect. Tucked in the safety of Woodland Stable, he stared into the middle distance and picked at his malice-ridden nailbeds. He finally figured out what held his arm together- Malice. A byproduct of Calamity Ganon’s return, it dotted the entirety of Hyrule in various doses. Some places were drowning in it, others hadn’t seen a trace, but one thing remained the same. It killed whatever organic matter it touched.   
  
Link hoped that didn’t include him. It seemed content to coexist for now.   
  
As he gazed blankly at the palm of his left hand, he briefly wondered what he did to deserve this. Maybe he was a real jerk before The Calamity and Hylia’s punishment was to infect him with what he swore to destroy. It seemed plausible. He didn’t know who he was before. Perhaps he brought this upon himself.   
  
As the moon reached its zenith, Link breathed a weak sigh and crawled into bed. Heroes couldn't afford to take breaks.   
  


* * *

  
If Link ever saw another drop of rain, it would be too soon.    
  
Since the Zora were closest to both the stable and Hateno Village, Link opted to help them first. So after an all-night cooking session, Link packed up his best gear and set out. It was deceptively easy for the first day or so, with sunlight pouring down from the heavens and a gentle breeze coasting across the land. That all went out the window the moment he came to Inogo Bridge. One second he was perfectly dry, and the next he was soaking wet.   
  
The temptation to turn right back around and sprint all the way to the Tabantha region was not lacking, but he was already here. Waterlogged boots and all. 

Two hands lifted to ring out his hair, before scrambling to the hilt of his broadsword as an unfamiliar voice cut through the monotonous hum of the rain. Link watched in stunned silence as a massive crimson Zora front flipped off of a glowing blue structure, before landing in front of him with a surprising amount of grace. 

"Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk!" The Zora chirped while gesturing jovially to punctuate his statement. 

Upon receiving a meek nod from Link, they continued on with their spiel. 

The hylian in question took to adjusting his gloves and hood, securing the hem of his sleeve beneath the strap of his leather glove to hide the flesh of his wrist. The Zora- no- Prince Sidon's words were nearly swept away by the dull roar of the rain, but Link could piece his request together just fine in spite of that. He was to drag his sorry behind to Zora's Domain, defeat the electric enemies along the way, and not die in the process. Sounded easy enough. 

It was not easy enough. 


End file.
